Project Summary This UC San Diego Womens Reproductive Health Research (WRHR) Career Development Program addresses the urgent need to train physician-scientists in OB/GYN and Women's Health, so that they can develop into independent leaders who will advance Women's Health. WRHR Scholars with strong prior clinical and research experience who are committed to academic careers as physician-scientists focused on Women's Health are selected through nationwide searches. Led by the Recruitment Officer, the Program leadership and the Diversity Committee select the most qualified candidates for consideration by the Internal and External Advisory Committees. Scholars are matched with primary Mentors, who are established scientists with relevant expertise and strong mentorship experience. The Program has a team of 23 internationally recognized Mentors, with 14 in the Department of OB/GYN & Reproductive Sciences. These Mentors, along with 24 additional Collaborators, have diverse and complementary expertise in basic, translational, and clinical research, and conduct research in a variety of relevant areas, including impacts of social and cultural factors on Women's Health, pre- and perinatal physiology, family planning, female pelvic medicine, reproductive endocrinology, embryology, and gynecologic oncology. At any given time, there are projected to be 2 WRHR Scholars, who are appointed as Assistant Professors. The Program is organized into 2 phases: in the first 1-2 years, Scholars gain research competency; in the subsequent 3-4 years, efforts work toward research independence and academic expertise. In Phase 1, didactic and practical instruction in epidemiology, biostatistics, data management, and informatics supplements intensive research training, with minimal clinical work. In Phase 2, Scholars join the UCSD National Center for Leadership in Academic Medicine program, which teaches academic development, leadership, and organizational effectiveness and prepares the Scholar to excel as an accomplished Associate Professor. Individualized instruction in grant writing, ethics, and medical enterprise, and quarterly workshops on career advancement topics, are conducted by the highly experienced Leadership Team and Program Faculty. Program faculty closely monitor the Scholars' progress. Program leadership meet with Scholars monthly and Individual Mentorship Committees (appointed specifically for each Scholar) meet twice per year, ensuring that the research environment and clinical demands are optimized and balanced. The Internal and External Advisory Committees review the Scholars annually to assess their advancement and determine reappointment to the Program. The success of the UC San Diego WRHR Program is demonstrated by the academic achievements of its past graduates, which in include 3 who are now members of the mentorship team. The Program looks forward to continuing to recruiting exceptional Scholars, and providing them with the rigorous training in cutting-edge interdisciplinary research and career development support that will enable them to succeed as independent investigators who will make critical discoveries related to Women's Health and translate them to the clinic.